A wish come true short Olly fanfic
by chipmunkfan007
Summary: Olly's got something on his mind, once he takes Linzi to the park as their second date, but what could it be? Just another Olly Murs short fanfic actually thought of this at the park it says in the story - also for inspiration this story: /4815767-olly-murs-i-need-you-now?d ud#!p 1


**A wish come true (Short Olly fanfic)**

_By Linzi H (Mrs Murs)_

NOTE: set in chapter 2 in True Love (Olly's proper way of asking Linzi out) Linzi's POV

It had been not long after I had met Olly at the concert on my birthday and he had asked if I wanted to go for a walk to the park near my house (which was Stanley Park), so I agreed. I spent as much time as I could getting ready for what I thought was a date between Olly and I (this would be our our 2nd date) as I'm not really confident when it came to boys, especially dating them and Olly – I was quite surprised Olly asked me out actually. Once I was ready, I texted Olly I was ready, so he texted back that he'd be there soon (I knew he already had a car – a red Ford) to pick me up and to take us there; since it was quite a warm, sunny day, I decided to wear my leggings, demin shorts and a greyish checked shirt.

As I was watching a TV programme I normally watched in the morning – Shake it up (I love dancing, which explains why I was watching it), when a knock came at the door. I went to answer it and found Olly on the other side; he was wearing such an adorable outfit – his trilby on top of his head, a blue/ red checked shirt, some tan chinos and he also had a tan jacket wrapped around his waist.

"Nice outfit, Ols," I winked with a smile

"Thanks and you look nice in that too," Olly winked as he looked me over with a big smirk on his face; I blushed as I wasn't used to that sort of thing, he just grinned even more once I did blush.

We then set off once my programme had finished and I had a little something to eat. Olly parked his car near the entrance of the park, and then he got out a small picnic basket. I just looked at him.

"What, I thought we could use something to eat." Olly smiled as he closed the boot of the car and locked the car up.

"Okay, shall we go in and find somewhere then?" I asked

"Yup," Olly smiled, "How about near the band stand?"

"Sure, sounds great," I agreed happily; we walked to near the pond, where it wasn't really busy, there were mainly a few couples.

I noticed Olly was looking a little sad when he looked at them. I knew he had been single for some time too – plus he was quite busy with his singing career, so I wondered if that was the reason he was upset.

"Do you wanna get us an ice cream; I got the money – here," Olly smiled at me as he gave me a couple of £5 notes to get us an ice cream and a drink each; as I was paying for the drinks and ice creams, I noticed Olly was near the wishing well.

I don't think he heard me as he had his back to me and was facing the well, but I could see he threw a 5p or at least a penny in to the well, and then I noticed that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey, Olly, are you okay?" I put my free hand on his closet shoulder for comfort; he quickly wiped the tear away before facing me, trying to reassure with a smile that he was okay as he nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," He continued to smile – still trying to reassure me that he was alright-, but I could tell he was quite upset.

As we stayed for quite a while, we didn't notice it was getting dark. After we had our little picnic (which we set up under the band stand) and since there were some red grapes in the picnic, we decided to see if we could throw them into each other's mouths – most of the time failing, but we just laughed it off. I was happy that he was finally happy and that I kind of helped cheer him up; a few old couples passed and smiled as they did at how playful we looked – throwing grapes into each other's mouths (I even heard one couple say, 'Aw, what a cute couple,'- I was glad as I had feelings for Olly, of course, but I had doubts that he wanted to be with me- and I was pretty sure Olly heard too as he was blushing like mad after they had passed).

Once our little playful moment had finished, we lay down and looked at the stars, seeing if we could make things out of the stars.

"Hey, look I see your name and my name," Olly smiled after he pointed a few other things out

"But, look between them, there's a heart," I smiled pointing to the sky; we both blushed.

After a while, I began to get cold, so I tried to wrap myself with my arms, but I still shivered. Olly looked at me.

"Hey, are ya cold?" Olly looked at me; I nodded, he then unwrapped his jacket from his waist and passed the jacket to me, putting it on for me, "Here, you can borrow my jacket,"

"Thanks, Olly," I smiled; we cuddled up to each other for a few minutes, looking back at the stars, and then we went to the car, putting the small basket into the boot of the car before we got in ourselves.

Before we went off home, Olly turned to me; He looked at bit nervous in my opinion.

"Hey, Linz, could ask you something?" Olly asked

Olly's POV

I was about to ask Linzi the question that had been running through my mind all day. I was a bit upset that day because I had been single for some time and because I knew my singing career kept me quite busy, I knew I wouldn't have much time for my girlfriend, but I loved my job – singing; it was my dream to sing. I didn't want to tell or show Linzi that I was upset because I didn't really want to ruin her day. But, all that single business was going to change.

We were sat in the car, about to go back to her house, when I have asked if I could ask her something.

"Sure," She replied once I had asked if I could ask her something

"Well," I nervously began, "I was wondering if you would… you know… ummm… would like to be my girlfriend?"

"Aw, Olly, I would be glad to be your girlfriend, anyone would be." She smiled as she hugged me, so I hugged her back, "To be honest, I thought you wouldn't ask me."

"Really," I said looking at her; she nodded, looking down, so I lifted her head – so we our eyes would be locked together -, "Well, you shouldn't feel that way; you're beautiful and I'll make sure you know that."

She began to blush as I ended my sentence with a wink and a (apparently ) cheeky grin. We soon parted the hug and went on our way.

On the way to her house, she asked me, "Olly, you know when you were stood by the wishing well, why were you crying?"

"Oh, that, I'd rather not say," I kept my eyes on the road – I didn't expect the question, although I should have seen it coming as I knew she saw me before at the wishing well.

"Why not, Olly; I mean I don't mind if you tell me. I don't like it when you're upset, I like it when you're happy." Linzi looked at me as we stopped at a red light

"Well, I was a bit sad because I sort of had a doubt the wish I made would come true and also because of how long I had been single for." I replied looking at her, "Wanna know something though?"

"Go on," She smiled – it looked as if she knew what my answer would be.

"Well, my wish did come true," I smiled back

"Really, and what was this wish?" She continued to smile

"To have you as my girlfriend," I smiled back

"Aw, and you made my wish come true too," She looked down before the light went on green

We soon arrived at her house and before she went in, I grabbed hold of her hand.

"Wait, I wanna tell ya something," I stopped her

"What's up, Olly?" She asked

"You know, before you said like you like to see me happy," She nodded as I began to tell her, "Well, I like to see you happy too, it's what makes me happy. I love your smile,"

"Thanks, Olly, you really do make my life so much better," She blushed looking at the ground; I pulled her further into the car.

I kissed her- she returned the kiss, which made her blush even more, and let her go once we had finished. Before she was fully out of the car, she kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked with a slight grin

"Well, for being you," She smiled, "Hey, you wanna stay the night, I don't think my mum would mind and you look really tired?"

"Sure, if it's okay," I replied; she rushed into the house, asked her mum and rushed back

"She said it's fine," Linzi replied; I followed her in, we get into our PJs and went to sleep like straight away as we were so tired.

The End 


End file.
